Fanfiction:Battle for a Million Bits/Episode 1
Luna: *yawns* It's morning already? Jewel: Um, OF COURSE. The Sun is up! Fluttershy: Um.. That's c-c-correct. Luna: Oh, I wonder where Celestia is... Celestia: I'm right HERE. Luna: Oh, Uh, Why do you have a ponytail on? Luna: I still don't get it. Celestia: We all have tails, you know! Luna: I know that's not what I meant. Celestia: Oh? Luna: Well, you're WEARING a ponytail... Jewel: Well WHO cares, I have a ponytail too! Don't need to abuse it! Luna: I wasn't gonna abuse it! Twilight: Well, why would you abuse it? Jewel: It's because she is mean! She used to be Nightmare Moon! Celestia: Well WHO cares? Sunset Shimmer: Oh hi, Rarity... heh heh heh... Rarity: Why are you even saying that?! Sunset Shimmer: Because I want to... Rarity: Um... OK...? Trixie: Hahahahahaha! Sunset Shimmer: What are you laughing at me for?! Trixir: Hehehehehe... Trixie: Oooow... Fluttershy: Um.... Where's everybody else? Alicorn Twilight Sparkle: WOAH! AHH! Twilight: Oh... Sunset: Were'd Jewel go? Rarity: I'll check what happened to Jewel. Rarity: AAAAAHHH! Rarity: Save me! Save me! Celestia: Something going on here. Sunset Shimmer: And now Rarity's gone... Celestia: Let's stay here. Celestia: Wait. Where's Luna? Fluttershy: I heard a b-b-b-b-bang... Twilight Sparkle: Where's Trixie? Celestia: I'm worried... Fluttershy: Let's stay together. Celestia: What was that???? Sunset Shimmer: Don't try to scare us, Celestia. Celestia: No, seriously. Everyone: '''AAAAAAH! Sunset Shimmer: It's pitch black in here! Celestia: I know. Sunset Shimmer: Where are we going? Celestia: I don't know. Celestia: Well, this sucks. Sunset Shimmer: Word. Luna: What's going on? Twilight Sparkle: I think they out sleeping powder on all of us. Luna: Then why are we awake? Twilight Sparkle: Might be wearing off... '''Everyone: AHHH! Shadowy figure: Come on out, everyone. Applejack: Where are we? Jewel: I think we were in a truck. Host: Mares and Gentlecolts, welcome to Battle for a Million Bits! Fluttershy: WHAT!?!?!?! Applejack: Where's the money?!? Host: Stop talking for a while and I will explain. Host: You ponies want the Million Bits, don't you? Host: I thought so. Host: So all of you ponies will be doing challenges to try to win the Million Bits. Host: After the challenge, whoever does the worst in the challenge, will be up for elimination. Host: Once in elimination, you will be put up for vote against your fellow Ponies, or against the Voters that are watching you. Trixie: 4th Wall Broken... Host: So, you're first challenge? Rainbow Dash: What is it? I'm super pumped! Host: Try to stay on the balance beam. You are allowed to knock off everypony else. Celestia: I'm going to take my crown off... Sunset Shimmer: MINE! Host: Everyone get onto the balance beam... Host: GO! Princess Cadence One: Haha! Princess Cadence One: Darn! Missed Princess Cadence One: Dangit! Princess Cadence Two: Ha! Sunset Shimmer: GRR! Rarity: Get away from me! No mussing with my hair. Rarity: I said no Mussing with my hair!! Lyra: Tee-hee. Alicorn Twilight Sparkle: Now I'm the only Twilight on this beam! Applejack: WOAH! Pinkamena: Perfect timing... Streamers: Why am I the only boy here!?! Alicorn Twilight Sparkle: Because of you're FACE! Streamers: Ow! That hurt! Alicorn Twilight Sparkle: Well, you deserved it! FINAL 10! Sunny Rays: Whaa? Lyra: You have to try to knock people off. Sunny Rays: Target practice! Lyra: Oh, that does it! Sunny Rays: I was just doing Target Practice! FINAL 8! Fluttershy: Why did you do that? Pinkie Pie: I don't know! It was fun! Alicorn Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... Pinkamena: GRRRR!! Jewel: Outta my way, I need my space! Trixie: Flower said thaaaaat! Jewel: I know that... FINAL 6! FINAL 5! Rainbow Dash: You did NOT just do that! Luna: Uh oh... FINAL 4! Rainbow Dash: There's a taste of your own medicine! Jewel: How about you taste it too? FINAL 3! Rainbow Dash: What was that for?!?! Jewel: For the LOLZ! Jewel: Also because I hate you. Rainbow Dash: GRR! Host: We have 3 Winners! Jewel: What?!? I thought only one of us could have the Million Bits! Host: Oh no! This game is huge! This is just one part! Jewel: Oh great! Lyra: We'll get through it... <5 minutes later> Host: Ok, Alicorn Twilight, choose your first member. Alicorn Twilight Sparkle: I choose, Luna. Luna: Um, Ok... Host: Ok Lyra. You? Lyra: Um. Oh! Trixie! Trixie: Wooo! Host: Jewel's turn! Jewel: Celestia. Celestia: Fine... Host: Alicorn Twilight, your turn! Alicorn Twilight Sparkle: Princess Cadence One. Princess Cadence One: Yaay! Host: Lyra! Lyra: Applejack. Applejack: Okay! Host: Jewel! Streamers: Jewel, pick me! Jewel: Fine Streamers: Yes! Host: Alicorn Twilight! Alicorn Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! Rarity: You have good taste. Host: Lyra! Lyra: Sunset Shimmer! Sunset Shimmer: Good choice. Host: Jewel! Jewel: Sunny Rays! Sunny Rays: OK! Host: Alicorn Twilight! Alicorn Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: Hooray! Host: Lyra! Lyra: Fluttershy. Fluttershy: y-y-yay... Host: Jewel! Jewel: Princess Cadence Two, I guess. Princess Cadence Two: Fine. Host: Alicorn Twilight! Alicorn Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Host: Lyra! Lyra: Twilight Sparkle! Twilight Sparkle: Finally! Host: And that's it! Jewel: Uh-oh, we get Pinkamena! Host: That's it for this episode! Tune in on episode 2 when they have to face a scary foe! Category:Battle for a Million Bits Episodes